


nightbird's blackbird

by sweetnightdaisies



Category: Glee, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Klaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Yall know what I mean, blaine is nightbird, it's basically the gay version of the petermj bridge kiss, ok it's not really a crossover, pure fluff, the ffh crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightdaisies/pseuds/sweetnightdaisies
Summary: Blaine moves so that both his hands hold Kurt’s, “There is a moment where you look at someone and think, “there you are. I’ve been waiting for you.” Watching you sing Blackbird, it made me realize how you’re the missing piece. You move me, Kurt.”





	nightbird's blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> hello, tis bri! it's been realllll long since i posted a fic but i finally caved in and decided to write a klaine fic. im terrified of getting them ooc, but oh well. it's practice! 
> 
> in this glee universe, blaine is a superhero called nightbird. blaine was never in dalton, let's just pretend he's been at McKinley for a while. hope yall like it c:

The New Directions! were going to London. After winning Nationals, they were invited to another show choir championship. This was a big deal since they were basically competing against most of Europe and a little bit of Asia. It would’ve been a four day trip. Mr Shue decided that the team would have two days for the competition while they had 2 more to sightsee and just be tourists. 

Getting the funding for this trip was easy, since they were National Champions. They were representing America, for God’s sake! 

This would’ve been a great opportunity for Blaine. A trip to London? It just screamed  _ romance!  _ After seeing Kurt perform ‘Blackbird’ in Glee Club, Blaine was hit with the realization that he was in love with Kurt Hummel. 

Whenever Blaine wanted to admit his feelings for the chestnut-haired beauty, his mind would instantly go blank and he’d just start stammering. He had been looking for a way to tell him that didn’t paint him as a fool, but he just couldn’t. Plus, who’s to say Kurt still liked him anyways? 

Blaine already had a plan. 

“Step one, I’m going to get him the black bird necklace from the jewelry shop. Step two, I bring him to the Little Venice park because it’s so pretty and he’d love it. Step three, I give him the necklace and tell hIM how I feel. Then, I don’t know, maybe a little kiss,” Blaine’s cheeks turned red at the last sentence. 

Sam chuckled, “dude, I thought this trip could be like our bachelor’s trip! We’re both single men and there are so much more cooler chicks  _ and _ dudes in London! And Europeans love our accents!”

That’s the thing, though. Blaine didn’t want to be a bachelor. He wanted.. Kurt. 

Aside from his luggage, Blaine had to bring the baggage of responsibility. The responsibility of being Nightbird. 

Despite his constant effort to ignore Nick Fury’s calls, Blaine was still forced to bring along his superhero alter ego. He couldn’t even catch a break on his trip away from Lima. They promised a quick fight, it only needed a day from his trip. Blaine reluctantly agreed, given the condition that everyone from New Directions! Were safe and far away from the chaos. The Avengers had been monitoring the threat for months now and were ready to attack the afternoon on Blaine’s third day in London. 

“Sam, I’ve been planning this for two weeks now. It’s the perfect chance for me to tell him.”

___

The next few days flew by as the Glee club made their way to London. They spent the first day trying to deal with the jetlag while practising for their performance. Their set list had the club constantly moving with not much rest. 

In the midst of rehearsals after rehearsals, Blaine’s phone was blowing up with texts from Nick Fury. 

The exhausted teens were lazing around the hotel lobby after their first dinner in London. Blaine’s phone vibrated against the floor as Artie finished telling everybody about the screenplay he’d been writing. Kurt leaned over from his seat on the armchair to peer at Blaine’s phone. 

“Are you Mr Popular now? How come you’ve been getting so many texts?”

“Um,” Blaine nervously chuckled, “it’s C-Cooper. He’s just asking me about London. He loves London, you know.” 

“Ah,” Kurt raised his eyebrow, clearly not convinced. Still, he turned back to face the group. 

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. 

__

“Do you think Kurt knows?” 

“About you being in love with him? 100%,” Sam cheekily said, opening the door to their hotel room.

It was the morning of the third day. They were up bright and early so that Sam could sneak Blaine out of the hotel and off to his mission. Nervous butterflies fluttered in Blaine’s stomach and he was sure he was going to vomit. Blaine swore he was more nervous about the fight than the competition that happened last night. 

The competition had been the last of Blaine’s worries, but they did do pretty good at the competition. However, it was not good enough to beat the French, who had been champions for three years in a row. Everyone was crushed. 

“Not that, Sam. That I’m.. you know,” Blaine lowered his voice, “Nightbird.” 

“I don’t think so. What makes you ask that?” 

They stepped out of the hotel building. The peace and quiet of the hotel was interrupted by the bustle of buses and cars on the street. Blaine reached into his pocket and played with the bird pendant. 

“Every time I talk to him, I feel like he knows I’m hiding something. Like he wants me to tell him what I’m hiding. I don’t know, it’s dumb,” Blaine shook his head. 

After the competition, Blaine avoided Kurt at all costs. He knew that if he even looked at Kurt’s ridiculously clear blue eyes, he’d just melt and word vomit everything out. Blaine couldn’t ruin the surprise and he certainly wouldn’t let Kurt know who he really was. 

It didn’t help that he constantly felt Kurt’s gaze on him whenever they were around each other. 

A black SUV van stopped beside them on the road. The windows rolled down slightly and Blaine could see Maria Hill inside the car. 

“This is seriously so cool,” Sam gaped, attempting to spot if Nick Fury was in the car, “if you meet Captain America, can you say hi for me?”

“Hey, Sam,” Blaine averted Sam’s attention to him, “ can you do me a favour?” 

Sam saw Blaine’s grim face and stood up straight. 

“Yeah, anything, buddy.”

“Can you give this to Kurt if something happens to me?” Blaine held up the black bird necklace. 

“Nah dude, come on. You come back and give it to him yourself!” Sam exclaimed, taking the necklace and shoving it back into Blaine’s pocket. 

“What if I don’t - “

“Nope, you’re coming back to us. I’m not asking you, I’m  _ telling _ you to come back. Alright?” 

Blaine stood on his tip toes and enveloped his best friend in a tight hug, nodding. 

“You need to come back so you can also confess your undying love for Kurt Hummel.” 

Rolling his eyes, Blaine smacked Sam on the arm before stepping away from the blonde. He waved one last goodbye to Sam and slid into the car, ready for his mission. 

__

The mission had gone horribly wrong. Not only did the attack happen way closer to the hotel, but the threat was so much bigger than anyone anticipated. Despite having Ant-Man and Falcon on the fight too, they barely won the fight. 

The Elementals were defeated, but most of the central London area was destroyed. The three of them stood on the bridge, staring at the destruction left behind by the elemental creatures. 

“You did good, kid,” Falcon bumped his shoulder. 

Blaine merely nodded, trying to catch his breath. He was the one on land helping civilians out of the bridge, away from the danger. Only when Blaine saw Falcon getting his ass kicked by the fire creature, did Blaine jump in and help. 

Both him and Ant-Man devised a plan. Blaine used his telekinetic powers to coax the water from the bottom of the London bridge so that it would douse the monster of its power. Ant-Man served as a distraction away from Blaine. 

With as much strength as he could, Blaine trapped the fire monster under a huge ball of water. He held on for a long while as the team called for backup. 

In a magical red flourish, Wanda Maximoff flew up beside Blaine on the bridge and used her energy to kill the creature. Blaine was drenched by water when he finally released the water ball. 

Shivering in his drenched costume, Blaine could feel his phone in his boot vibrate. His mind immediately snapped back to his friends in the hotel and he gasped. Reaching into his shoe, Blaine shakily fished his phone out and looked at the contact name. 

‘Sam Evans’

He slid the green icon, pressing his ear to the screen. 

“Oh my God, Sam, is everyone - “   
  


A high-pitched shrill came from the other side of the line, “Where the hell are you, Blaine? Are you on the bridge?” 

“Kurt?” Blaine felt his heart stop. 

“Sam told me everything. Where are you, Blaine? Are you okay?” 

“Uh, y-yeah I’m on the bridge. Wait, Sam told you?” 

“I see you. Stay there!”

Before Blaine could even question Kurt, he saw a familiar figure running towards him. Kurt’s usually neat styled chestnut hair flew freely and his clothes were stained with dark marks. He didn’t look hurt, but there was something frantic and urgent. 

Blaine limped towards the boy, meeting him in the middle. Kurt threw himself into Blaine’s arms, engulfing him in the tightest and warmest hug Blaine had ever received. 

“Hey, you okay?” Blaine croaked, rubbing Kurt’s back. 

“I was so scared something bad happened to you,” Kurt mumbled from Blaine’s neck, “we couldn’t find you and we thought you were here, alone and injured or dead.”

“I’m okay, Kurt, I’m okay,” Blaine breathed in, smelling Kurt’s cologne. It was a gentle scent, almost comforting to Blaine. 

They finally broke apart, Kurt removing his grip on Blaine. He stepped back, squinting his eyes at Blaine. 

“How could you not tell me about this?” Kurt frowned.

“I had to keep this a secret. I didn’t want anyone to hurt you,” Blaine sheepishly admitted, playing with his sleeve. 

Kurt nodded, his shoulders relaxing. He raised his hand and brushed a stray curl on Blaine’s forehead away. His heart skipped at the touch. The two of them gazed into each other’s eyes as Blaine glanced at Kurt’s lips. Kurt stepped closer to Blaine. 

“I knew something was up with you,” Kurt whispered, “I couldn’t figure out what.”

Blaine shyly smiled, “I’m sorry, I was just nervous about a lot of stuff.”

“I assumed it was because of the competition. But I guess there’s more to it, huh?” 

“Which reminds me,” Blaine dug into the pocket of his suit. 

Thank God Mr Stark had made him a suit with pockets. He felt the cold and wet pendant in his pocket as he pulled it out. Taking Kurt’s hand, he gently laid the necklace on Kurt’s open palm. 

The older boy furrowed his eyebrows, “what’s this?” 

“I actually wanted to do this somewhere else, after all this monster mess but today just made me realize how much I  _ needed _ to tell you this. Life doesn’t wait for anyone. As much as I’d like for it to wait for me, I know it won’t happen. Being this, being Nightbird, it kind of completed me. Just like with Glee club, I’ve been picking up several things that complete me. But I’ve always been missing something bigger.” 

Blaine moves so that both his hands hold Kurt’s, “There is a moment where you look at someone and think, “there you are. I’ve been waiting for you.” Watching you sing Blackbird, it made me realize how  _ you’re _ the missing piece. You move me, Kurt.” 

“Blaine..” Kurt breathed out, a smile tugging at the ends of his lips as his cheeks went slightly pink. 

“I really like you, Kurt. I don’t know if you feel the same or if you don’t even like me but - “

The brunette was cut off when Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips onto Blaine’s. His eyes fluttered shut, savouring the feel of Kurt’s lips against his. Blaine’s hands rested on Kurt’s shoulders as Kurt held onto Blaine’s arms. Blaine could feel Kurt’s eyelashes against his skin and he was sure this was heaven. 

They broke apart slowly, resting their foreheads together. Blaine tiptoed slightly and bumped their noses together. 

“I really like you too,” Kurt softly said, caressing Blaine’s cheek gently. . 

Blaine grinned, leaning in to capture Kurt into another kiss. 


End file.
